Words Left Unspoken
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: "I began to write about how I couldn't thank her properly and giving it to her. I was expecting for her to immediately walk away but instead, she gave the note to me, her smile softening ever so slightly." SoMa, Will be marked as Complete


**Words Left Unspoken**

After years of moving around from city to city and from school to escape my demons and bullies, I had just decided that it would be best if I became silent; almost like a mime but I wouldn't go as far as doing something uncool like that. Anyway, I had just moved in with my brother to Death City and yet no change; I was still as quiet as ever. I had refused to speak, not a word, sentence; I didn't hum or sing...I just stayed silent, almost stoic.

"Think you'll be okay?" Wes asked me as we pulled up the driveway of Death City High. I nod my head, smiling a little before I got out of the car, my backpack in hand.

"Have a good day, I'll see you tonight," I nod again, waving as Wes pulled out and drove off. I sighed and looked at the school, my ruby eyes gazing its texture and...oddity. I climbed the stairs all the way to the top, panting ever so slightly but barely breaking a sweat as I entered the school for the first time. I walked right in, where I was given a schedule and locker assignment and continued on my way. I could hear murmurs and whispers about me; being the new kid and someone with white hair and red eyes that could kill with just one glare, you tend to stand out among the rest.

I could hear murmurs about me; about how mysterious I could be and I rolled my eyes; that's what many people thought at first, but when I don't even spare a sentence or a glance, their attitude immediately changes and the cycle continues. With my final class being biology with a TEACHER WITH A SCREW COMING OUT OF HIS HEAD?! I immediately shook that off as I took my seat in the back. I heard the stool scrape next to me and I look over at a girl, with blonde hair and green eyes that seem to light up. I catch myself staring and look away. I heard about her; Student Council President, Head Cheerleader, overall popular, but she didn't seem like the Queen Bitch type to me.

I continued to write notes down in my notebook, occasionally staring at her before finally the bell rang and I booked it out of the classroom.

"Wait!" I looked behind me to see the girl run up to me.

"My name's Maka, I noticed you were new and wanted to welcome you to Death City High," she smiled genuinely, extending her hand to me and I shook it. I nod and smile back as way to say thanks, before taking out my notebook. I began to write about how I couldn't thank her properly and giving it to her. I was expecting for her to immediately walk away but instead, she gave the note to me, her smile softening ever so slightly.

"Oh, I see, hmm, well maybe I could get to know you later? Do you know where DeathBucks is? We could go there and then walk to my house?" she suggested. The offer sounded tempting, and you were being nice to me but I had to decline. I shook my head to say no, explaining in another note that I had a piano lesson and if we could do it the following day, including writing my name. Her smile brightened even more as she read my second note.

"Great! Tomorrow at three, don't be late!" I nod and wave before I headed home. During lessons, Wes noticed my change in mood.

"Make any new friends today?" I looked at him as I stopped playing for a moment to write about my first day, talking about you before handing it to him and I continued to play.

"C minor, Soul," I corrected the chord and continued to play. "A girl huh?" He raised an eyebrow as I nodded.

"Must be special if you're going out on a date tomorrow," he chuckled when my face flushed a bright pink, immediately writing and underlining that it wasn't a date.

"Call it whatever you want, but it sounds like she asked you on a date," He laughed and patted my back. "But let's get back to the lesson, just repeat the chord you messed up earlier and we'll finish it off there," I nod and fixed my mistake, but I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time.

As promised, I met up with you at Deathbucks and you ordered what I wanted before we sat down in a booth together. We sat in silence; partially because of me.

"I've never been out much but maybe you could tell me about yourself?" I wrote before handing the notepad over. She read over the question before she started to talk about herself.

"Well, I'm head of class. I love to read; any genre of book, I probably read it already. I'm 17, and a little single pringle," I smiled when she said that and giggled while I proceeded to write about myself.

"18, single, mute, love music, kinda behind on studies since I was pushed back a year and I live with my older brother, Wes." I wrote.

"Were you born a mute?" she asked suddenly and I paused as our drinks and snacks were served. I proceeded to write about lack of speech, explaining about bullies and depression. I passed the note and waited for her response as I sipped my tea.

"O-oh no…" I felt her hand over mine and I flushed pink again.

"It's not your fault, I just came to accept that this is how I'm going to be for the rest of my life; I don't even remember how to speak, nor remember how I sound!" I wrote down quickly.

"Do you want to talk again?" I looked at her, seeing if she was joking but it looked like she wasn't.

"More than anything," I wrote. She smiled and stood abruptly, startling me slightly.

"Then I'll help you!" She held her hand out.

"What do you say?" I blinked, staring at her blankly before I wrote it down. I heard her giggle when she read my response. "I won't let you down, ever,"

"I know you won't," I wrote. The rest of the...get together went great and soon we had to go our separate ways. I got on my bike and looked at her.

"I'll see you around," she waved before walking off. I tried calling out for her, but I couldn't, so I texted her instead.

"We should do this again sometime?" she turns and smiles at me.

"Of course! Tomorrow is Saturday so just text me a time and we could hang out!" she called out before she waved and went on her way. I nod, strapping my helmet to my head. My heart began to beat fast, my face flushed as I rode back to the apartment. Once home, I had a shit eating grin on my face and Wes noticed this very well for when I entered the room, he smirked at my expression. "I take it the date went well?" I nod, not realizing he had just said date.

* * *

**I'm not really sure if I'm going to serialize this story, seeing as I have others to continue with...but I wrote this back in November and I thought it looked good. So, feedback would be nice, and I really I hope I didn't offend anyone...**


End file.
